vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Long
|-|Human= |-|Dragon= Summary Jacob "Jake" Luke Long is a young Dragon who appears as a half-Chinese American teen who lives in New York City and serves as its Magical Protector. Jake lives with his parents, Jonathan and Susan, and his younger sister, Haley Long in New York City. A descendant of a family of magical dragons, his two best friends are the feisty Trixie Carter and seemingly dim-witted Arthur "Spud" Spudinski. Before his thirteenth birthday, Jake started getting glimpses of his dragon heritage. On his thirteenth birthday, his magical abilities fully emerged and he was set to protect an underground magical community existing within his city and throughout the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Jake Long Origin: American Dragon: Jake Long Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human/Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Doppelganger Technique, Fire Resistance Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Melted two steel beams with his fire breath. Melted Gantu's blaster, which was made to fire plasma bolts) Speed: Subsonic (Flew at these speeds around a small island. Stated that he can fly at 179 mph. Was able to make a round trip from New York City to Greenland and back in a single night) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Has traded blows with monsters on his level) Durability: Small Building level+ (Took hits from monsters on his level, survived being stepped on by giants the size of small buildings) Stamina: High (Was still able to fight against the Jersey Devil on equal footing even though he was sleep deprived) Range: Several meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average (While reckless and overconfident at times, Jake has proven to be skilled in combat and using his environment to his advantage. He is able to fight the Huntsmen and Huntsgirl who are both trained to huntdown and fight various magical creatures which include dragons) Weaknesses: Sphinx hair and a strike to the back of the ear, Overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragon Form: Do to his heritage, Jake possesses the ability to transform into a dragon. While in this form, his senses are heighted which allow him to hear and see farther and clearer, he can fly, and his strength and speed are increased. He has also been shown capable of changing select parts of his body into dragon form such as his ears, eyes, hands and tongue, and forming just his wings or tail. * Dragon Fire: Jack can shot powerful blasts of fire from his mouth, hands and other parts of his body. He is shown capable of using his dragon fire in and out of dragon form. Note: Dragons are stated to have the natural ability to shape shift into other beings however some need a potion to tap into that power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Disney Category:Martial Artists Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9